SpongeBob's New Date
by FreddiDaFish27
Summary: One day at The Krusty Krab, SpongeBob falls in love with another sponge named SpongeSusie. At first, it goes great, but then SpongeBob quickly starts to run into trouble… EDIT: I fixed the erroneous-sounding name of a very important character in the story, as one person requested! SusieBob is now SpongeSusie!
1. Monday Morning

Chapter 1: Monday Morning

Please note: This is my first fan fiction. Some chapters will be short, like this one, while others will be long.

SpongeBob SquarePants was sleeping in his bed in his pineapple house, until…

HONK! His foghorn alarm clock repeatedly sounded. SpongeBob woke up in a good mood and turned the alarm clock off.

"Good morning, Gary!" he happily said to his snail, Gary. "Meow," replied Gary.

SpongeBob went to his usual morning routine, but not after checking his ever-useful calendar. It was Monday – SpongeBob's favorite day of the week, because it meant a whole another week of his beloved job!

After brushing his teeth, taking a shower, getting dressed, feeding Gary, and eating breakfast, in that order, he got to the part of the day he cherished – time for work! The eager sponge put his hat on, and left his home with "See you later, Gary!" His snail responded, with his usual response of "Meow."

SpongeBob reached The Krusty Krab exactly one minute before work, and began the job he loved: cooking delicious Krabby Patties with his trusty spatula, who he named Fifi.

Squidward appeared out of the order window, grouchy as usual, and said "SpongeBob, I need one Krabby Patty for Table 17!"

"Coming up, Squidward!" happily responded the fry cook. SpongeBob prepared the Krabby Patty with extra love. But this wasn't the only love he would be feeling that week…

Stay tuned!


	2. Love at First Sight

Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

After he cooked the Krabby Patty, SpongeBob realized he still had one more task left: delivering the food to Table 17. "Order up!" he shouted, ringing the order bell.

SpongeBob happily brought the Krabby Patty on a plate to Table 17. "Here's your order," he said, giving the food to the customer.

"Thank you," she replied.

With that, however, SpongeBob took a closer look at the customer. She was a sponge, much like himself, and had short, black hair, and lipstick, and her eyes were blue, just like his. She was wearing a pink skirt. Staring at her, one thought filled SpongeBob's mind: she…was… **beautiful**. He felt a feeling so strong and lovely that he just couldn't get out of. He was in love with her. He was…

"Uh…sir?" the customer snapped. "Sir? Sir? Sir?"

SpongeBob quickly got out of the trance.

"Sir, there's no ketchup on my Krabby Patty."

"Oh, heh, heh, right," SpongeBob said nervously and quickly, pretending to be happy. His cheeks were getting red. The sponge quickly grabbed the Krabby Patty and darted into the kitchen to add the missing condiment.

SpongeBob came back and gave the female sponge the burger back, which now had ketchup on it, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"Uh, sir, why are you looking down?" the female sponge asked, puzzled.

SpongeBob quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Because…my shoe's untied," he answered.

"Okay, then."

SpongeBob went back into the kitchen to continue his job. For the rest of the day, he couldn't stop thinking of the female sponge customer. He barely even knew her, yet he admired her. SpongeBob wanted to know more about her…

Stay tuned!


	3. Not As Planned

Chapter 3: Not As Planned

SpongeBob went back to work the next day in a determined mood. He wanted to know much more about the customer that he had a crush on. Carefully, he had made a plan of things to do before asking her out on a date. The plan would last a week. He looked over his plan carefully:

Day 1: Ask her name. Then she will ask for your name, and tell her your name.

Day 2: Ask if she comes here often.

Day 3: Compliment her clothing.

Day 4: Compliment her haircut.

Day 5: Ask her out for a date.

 _Yes_ , he thought, _this will be my moment…_

"SpongeBob, one Krabby Patty for Table 15!" ordered Squidward.

SpongeBob checked to see if the customer was the female sponge. It wasn't…she was nowhere in sight. He kept waiting for her to come, checking at each order, but she still wasn't there.

Finally, it was five minutes before closing. He had given up on searching for the customer, as she would probably never come. He sighed, unhappily.

"SpongeBob, one Krabby Patty for Table 27!" ordered Squidward.

This was probably the last customer. SpongeBob was too disappointed to even check if it was the customer he was waiting for. He then prepared the patty, and sadly walked over to the table, with his head hung low.

"Here's your order," he said in a depressed voice, giving the food to the customer.

"Why are you so sad?" asked the customer.

SpongeBob recognized the voice. Could it be…? He looked up to see if it was the female sponge he was waiting for. It was! SpongeBob's frown quickly turned into a smile. A big one.

"Oh, never mind," the customer happily said. "Haven't I seen you before?"

SpongeBob could feel his face getting hot. "Uh…yes! I'm the waiter of this restaurant." He was so nervous, he forgot his plan of what to say to her.

"Well, I think you're quite handsome," said the female sponge, cheerfully.

The sponge's nervousness changed to surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"Well, I think you're handsome – I mean beautiful, lady," he replied.

"Aw, thank you!" the female sponge said. "My name is SpongeSusie CheekPants. What's yours?"

"SpongeBob SquarePants," replied SpongeBob.

"Well, SpongeBob, you think we could go somewhere, just the two of us, Saturday night?" asked SpongeSusie.

SpongeBob, once again, was surprised. This wasn't following his plan at all, and things were already going very well in one day!

"Sure, SpongeSusie!" happily responded SpongeBob. "Where to?"

"How about we go to Fancy!?" asked SpongeSusie.

"Yes, that's perfect!" answered SpongeBob. "See you Saturday night!"

"You got it, SpongeBob!"

Just then, Mr. Krabs appeared, angry. "SpongeBob! What are you doing here?" he asked. "We're closin' in one minute!"

SpongeBob, SpongeSusie, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs left the restaurant. SpongeBob walked home, and was so excited, he couldn't sleep that night.

Stay tuned!


	4. Buying Flowers

Chapter 4: Buying Flowers

In a flower shop on Saturday afternoon, the store clerk, Joe, was grinning at his desk. Joe, like SpongeBob, loved his job. He was surrounded by dozens of very beautiful flowers, from roses to daffodils, creating a rainbow of colors, and his job was to give these to his loyal customers in requested bouquets. He valued all his customers, except…

Joe's grin quickly turned into a scowl as he saw SpongeBob happily walking to his store.

"Oh, no. My most annoying customer," Joe groaned.

SpongeBob went inside, ringing the shop's bell. "Hi, Joe!" he loudly greeted the clerk.

` "What can I get for you?" grimaced Joe, with his teeth closed.

"I'd like to buy some flowers for a girl I know," replied SpongeBob.

"Oh. How about Venus Fly Traps?" Joe suggested.

SpongeBob didn't see that Joe was just sarcastic. "No, I want something very special," he said. "Should I get roses or tulips?"

"How about neither?" Joe suggested.

The sponge quickly got a great idea. "Wait! I know!" he exclaimed. "I'll get them both and mix them together!"

"That'll be $100," Joe told him.

SpongeBob took a dime out of his pocket and gave it to Joe. "Will this cover it?" he asked.

"Whatever," replied Joe. He then prepared a gorgeous bouquet of colorful flowers and gave it to SpongeBob.

Shortly after SpongeBob left, Joe just realized he had made a mistake. He actually let the customer pay him only ten cents when he was supposed to pay one hundred dollars! Joe got so furious, he said "Grrrr!" and snapped one of his violets in half.

Stay tuned!


	5. SpongeBob and SpongeSusie's First Date

Chapter 5: SpongeBob and SpongeSusie's First Date

On Saturday night, SpongeBob was getting ready for his first date with SpongeSusie. He had it all – not only the flowers he had recently bought, but also a tuxedo, even some very expensive cologne he put on himself.

"How do I look, Gary?" he asked Gary.

"Meow," replied Gary.

SpongeBob then headed over to Fancy!, the fanciest restaurant in all of Bikini Bottom. He saw SpongeSusie right outside of the building.

"Hey, SpongeSusie, you look as good as ever!" complimented SpongeBob.

"Why, thank you!" said SpongeSusie. They then walked into the restaurant and found a table.

Their table was right next to the window, so they could see the lovely nighttime view outside. The table was circle-shaped, covered with a white tablecloth, and it had a candle for decoration on it.

"So, what would you like to order?" SpongeSusie asked SpongeBob.

"I'd like to order a seanut butter and jellyfish jelly sandwich, a chocolate milkshake, and an ice cream sundae," he said.

SpongeSusie just stared at SpongeBob with a blank expression for a few seconds. For that brief moment, he just realized that it wasn't very "fancy" to order that at a fancy restaurant.

But the silence broke after his date smiled and responded. "That's what I want to order, too!" she exclaimed.

SpongeBob then thought of something important. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He got out the bouquet of flowers he bought earlier that day for her, which he had hidden in his back pocket. "Flowers for you!"

SpongeSusie accepted the bouquet. "For me? Why thank you! How sweet!"

"I knew you'd love them!" replied SpongeBob. Just then, the waiter came. He was a fish with orange skin. He had a fancy jacket on. "Oh, here comes the waiter!" said SpongeBob.

"What would you two like to eat?" the waiter asked in a French accent.

SpongeBob took his order first. "I'd like a seanut butter and jellyfish jelly sandwich with extra jellyfish jelly, and a nice, thick chocolate shake, but not too thick, and an ice cream sundae with whipped cream and sprinkles and three cherries!"

The waiter had hastily written it down. "Ugh. Yes, sir," he said. "And what would you like?" he asked SpongeSusie.

"I'll have the same," said SpongeSusie.

"Yes, ma'am," repled the waiter. He then walked away to the kitchen.

SpongeBob and SpongeSusie had an amazing conversation during dinner. They both talked about their life, and the exciting things they had done recently. SpongeBob told SpongeSusie the story of how he went double-overtime at The Krusty Krab, and SpongeSusie told SpongeBob the story of her favorite movie that she just watched. Their food was delicious, even though they both ate messily. Their bill was expensive, but they paid for it together.

Everything went perfectly. They both had a great time, and they were going to have a second date for sure. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong. But something did…

Stay tuned!


	6. An Unexpected Customer

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Customer

On Monday, SpongeBob went back to his job. He had been a few minutes into his shift when Squidward ordered…

"SpongeBob, I need one Krabby Patty for Table 17!"

 _Hey, that's where I met SpongeSusie!_ he thought as he prepared the two Krabby Patties. SpongeBob happily sighed, remembering the wonderful date he had two days before. He walked over to the customer's table, happily.

"Howdy, SpongeBob!" said the customer, in a familiar Southern accent and voice.

SpongeBob's expression turned to fear when he found who the customer was. It was his friend Sandy Cheeks! Even though they were both friends, SpongeBob was in love with her. He never told this to anyone, even Sandy. _Oh, no! I forgot about her!_ he thought. _What if she finds out about my date?_

SpongeBob pretended to be happy, and he looked rather weird as he brought the food over. Again, his cheeks turned red.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked the squirrel. "You're acting kinda weird."

"I'm not acting weird!" yelled SpongeBob. "You're acting weird! You're…acting…weird!"

"Okay, I…uh…guess I'll take this Krabby to go," said Sandy, as she put the Krabby Patty in a bag, and left the restaurant, backing away from him, nervously.

SpongeBob gave a sigh of relief after she left.

However, back at home, SpongeBob was very concerned. Although he had a girlfriend, should he continue to date her and abandon Sandy, or should he continue being friends with Sandy and confess his love to her? He just couldn't decide…

Stay tuned!


	7. SpongeBob and SpongeSusie's Second Date

Chapter 7: SpongeBob and SpongeSusie's Second Date

After a lot of thinking, SpongeBob decided to go with continue dating SpongeSusie CheekPants. He figured that maybe SpongeSusie was a better match for him, considering that she was the same species as him and they both breathed water, and he knew for sure she loved him. He called SpongeSusie on his shell phone, using her phone number that he learned on the first date.

"Hello, this is SpongeSusie," said SpongeSusie on the phone. "Who is it?"

"It's SpongeBob!" SpongeBob answered. "Say, do you want to go somewhere with me next Saturday?"

"Of course!" she responded. "Where to?"

"How about...hmm…Glove World?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect!" answered SpongeSusie.

So the next Saturday, they went to Glove World. After they handed the ticket man at the entrance their tickets, they decided which ride they should go on first. "How about The House of Terror?" asked SpongeBob. "I'm not afraid of it," he said, in a serious, tough voice.

"Me, neither," said SpongeSusie, in the same way SpongeBob did. "That ride's for **babies**."

So, they walked to The House of Terror. On the outside, it was an old and scary-looking house. Spooky music played, and around the house, there were fake cobwebs, silhouettes of monsters inside its lit windows, animatronic bats flying, and a graveyard with robotic skeletons popping in and out of the ground. There was no line, probably due to how scary the ride was, so SpongeBob and SpongeSusie were the only people there.

At the door of the ride, they were greeted by an employee dressed as a grim reaper. "Good eeeevening," he said in an eerie voice.

SpongeBob and SpongeSusie, frightened, ran inside, and entered the car for the ride. It was shaped like a coffin.

"That guy wasn't scary at all!" said SpongeBob in a confident voice, pretending that he wasn't scared by the grim reaper.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times," said an announcement on a loudspeaker. Then, suddenly, the two sponges were unexpectedly launched through a tunnel. They both screamed, but they slowed down as they went through the paintings.

"Whew," they both said, relieved. However, they were scared again as they saw the pictures on the wall, and screamed again. One picture showed a scary-looking fisherman. Another showed a woman with snakes in her hair. Another showed a skeleton pirate.

They were frightened and screaming all the rest of the ride. Soon, they went into the "Hall of Mirrors". They could see themselves…and a ghost in the mirror. In the graveyard (which was still inside, but made to look like it was outside at night), zombies were playing catch…with one of their heads. As the ride ended, SpongeBob and SpongeSusie continued to be scared for a few more seconds.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea for our first ride," said SpongeBob, returning to a serious expression.

Next, they went on The Tunnel of Glove. SpongeBob remembered going on the ride before with his friend Pearl, and it turned out to become a horror ride. He wasn't ready for another scary ride, but he knew that nothing like that would happen again.

During the ride, they saw many animatronic couples of romance. And for the first time ever, SpongeBob and SpongeSusie…kissed.

Stay tuned!


	8. Walking to Work

Chapter 8: Walking to Work

Squidward was quietly sleeping in his house, when suddenly…

"Good morning, Squidward!" A voice angrily woke up Squidward to see his eager neighbor at the side of his bed. "You don't want to be late for work for the third time in a row this week!"

SpongeBob was right – it was Wednesday, and Squidward had been late for work on both Monday and Tuesday. But he didn't care.

"Thank you, SpongeBob," said Squidward, pretending to be happy, "but I have **better** things to do."

"Care to walk to work with me?" SpongeBob asked Squidward.

At first, one word came into the squid's mind: NO!, but then he realized that he had something to rub into SpongeBob's face.

"Sure," replied Squidward, with an evil grin on his face. So they started walking.

"You got any **plans** for this week?" he asked SpongeBob.

"Nope," he answered.

"Well, **I** have something," boasted Squidward. "On Friday night, I'm gonna go to the Starlight Dance."

"Starlight Dance? What's that?"

"You've never heard of it? Well, it's at the Bikini Bottom Rec Center, from 7:00 P.M. right till midnight. They have it every year. Everyone's going with a date."

"But you don't have a date," said SpongeBob.

"Of course I do," replied Squidward. "I've got Squilvia."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about her," SpongeBob said, remembering that he set Squidward up with her. Just like SpongeSusie, Squidward met her at the Krusty Krab.

"And you should come, too! Oh, wait! You don't have a girlfriend!" Squidward then laughed at SpongeBob.

"Actually, I do!" replied SpongeBob, excitedly. "Thanks for the info, Squidward! I'm coming to there!"

Squidward's expression changed to disappointment. _I knew I shouldn't have walked with him to work_ , he thought, sighing.

Stay tuned!


	9. The Event of a Lifetime

Chapter 9: The Event of a Lifetime

Right after work, SpongeBob dialed SpongeSusie's phone number, and told her about the Starlight Dance, and asked her to come.

"That sounds amazing!" she replied. "See you Friday night!"

On Friday night, right after work, SpongeBob put on the same fancy clothes as he did on his first date.

After SpongeBob got ready, SpongeSusie arrived. She was wearing a blue, sparkling dress. "SpongeSusie, you're beautiful!" said SpongeBob, in awe of her dress.

"Am I overdressed?" she asked.

"No, not at all!" answered SpongeBob.

Just then, the limousine SpongeBob had paid for several days ago arrived. It was black, and had six rows of seats.

"You…got…a…limo?!" asked SpongeSusie, not believing what she had seen.

"Well, how else would we get to the Rec Center?" he asked, smiling. "Hop in!"

They both entered the limousine. The seats were very comfortable, made out of fine leather upholster. "Ah, so **this** is what luxury feels like," remarked SpongeSusie.

The couple arrived at the Rec Center. The building itself wasn't fancy on the outside, but on the inside, it was incredible.

The dance room was nothing short of fancy. As practically hundreds of couples danced to jazzy music around the gigantic room, they could see a lot of decorations. The ceiling had a huge tarp pinned to it which looked just like a real night sky. They could see several tables, which served food and drinks such as ice cream and punch. Baroque-style statues and fountains were all over the place. One of the fountains, as far as SpongeBob and SpongeSusie could tell, was made out of **chocolate** instead of water.

"Let's go find a place to dance," said SpongeBob. He took SpongeSusie's hand and led it to an open area. There, they saw a familiar-looking couple.

Squidward was dancing with Squilvia. Both of them had much fancier clothes, and they were actually wearing pants. They were happy.

"Hi, Squidward! Hi, Squilvia!" They both looked in the sponge couple's direction. Squidward and Squilvia's smiles faded away.

"Is that your neighbor?" Squilvia asked Squidward.

"Yeah, said Squidward." And that's probably his date he mentioned earlier next to him. Let's go somewhere else."

The two squids moved far away from the sponges. The two danced happily together for a few songs.

And then something happened…

Stay tuned!


	10. Utter Chaos

Chapter 10: Utter Chaos

SpongeBob and SpongeSusie were dancing to a song called "Shake a Tailfin".

"Hey, this is one of my favorite songs!" SpongeBob said.

"Me, too!" responded SpongeSusie.

Just then, SpongeBob heard someone call his name.

"Hey, SpongeBob, you came to the dance party! And who's your friend?"

SpongeBob immediately froze when he realized that **Sandy** had gone to the dance! She no longer had her helmet on, as SpongeBob assumed that she made some sort of formula for her to breathe underwater.

She was wearing a pink tank top and a long dress. He had thought that SpongeSusie looked beautiful, but her looks were rivaled by Sandy. And now she had seen him with SpongeSusie! _My worst fear has happened_ , thought SpongeBob. _At least she doesn't know SpongeSusie and I are dating…_

"Uh…this is SpongeSusie," said SpongeBob, nervously, intentionally not telling Sandy that they were dating. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I come to the dance every year," said the squirrel. "Back in Texas, I was the champion dancer in my family, so ever since then, I've been showing off my skills to Bikini Bottom! Why are you here, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob felt the most nervous he'd ever been in his entire life. _What am I going to tell her?_ He had planned to abandon her, at least temporarily, but now, there she was, and he didn't know what to do. He gulped, and then he said, stuttering, "I…uh…um…er…I…"

SpongeSusie looked confused. "Why are you nervous, SpongeBob?" SpongeSusie thought about it, and then a depressing thought for her came to her mind.

She asked SpongeBob, concerned. "Is it because…you **love** her?"

SpongeBob felt his heart suddenly jump in surprise! **Terrible** surprise.

He tried to fix the problem. Pretending to be happy, he said "No, of course not! We're just friends!" Talking to Sandy, he asked "Right, Sandy? Sandy? **Sandy**?"

Sandy felt her heart jump with surprise, too. Thinking about it, it all made sense. It explained all the things he'd done in the past. And she could see what exactly had made SpongeBob act so weird – the female sponge was his new girlfriend, and he was trying to hide SpongeSusie from her.

SpongeSusie burst into tears. "You **do** love her! I can't believe you'd fall in love with some other person that isn't your own species!" She sobbed, loudly, and ran away, which made SpongeBob feel even worse.

"Uh…SpongeBob?" said Sandy, nervously.

 _This can't be happening!_ thought SpongeBob. Just like SpongeSusie, he ran away, crying his eyes out.

Stay tuned!


	11. Decisions of Love

Chapter 11: Decisions of Love

Note: Wow, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written so far!

SpongeBob was hiding under one of the snack tables, in his shame. He felt depressed, disappointed, and most of all, heartbroken. In one night, he had broken the hearts of both his new girlfriend and the girl of his dreams.

 _This was supposed to be the event of a lifetime, and now I've got nothing to live for_ , thought the sad sponge. _I guess I'll just sit here until the dance is over._

Just then, however, he saw someone who he'd never expected to see again. It was SpongeSusie! His spirits briefly rose as he saw his girlfriend – or her ex-girlfriend, approaching his direction. He hoped that she had found him and she was going to apologize to him.

But she wasn't going to. She was simply getting one of the snacks at the table. SpongeBob's depression appeared again.

"Hmm, ice cream," she said, in a rather sad voice. "I wish SpongeBob would have this."

Then SpongeBob's spirits rose again. That meant that she still cared about him!

"No, what am I saying? He's a total jerk!" Then SpongeBob felt depressed once again. "He'd rather date a land creature than date his own species!" She then, walked away with the ice cream, angrily saying "Hmmph."

SpongeBob unhappily sighed after she was gone. "Well, back to being lonesome," he said.

"There you are, SpongeBob!" he heard in Sandy's voice. SpongeBob just realized that he shouldn't have said that out loud.

Sandy approached him, looking under the table. "Why are y'all hiding under the table?" she asked. "Come out of there. We need to talk."

"No," SpongeBob refused.

"Well, you're not going to be spending the night hiding like that. Come with me."

"Coming," said SpongeBob in a sad voice, crawling out of the table, and walked with Sandy.

Even though he wasn't there to see her reject him, SpongeBob knew that it would happen, and that's what she was going to talk with him about.

The two finally stopped at the corners of one of the walls and sat down.

There was nobody else in that spot, so that's probably why they came there.

"Now, listen, SpongeBob," Sandy began and then paused.

In that pause, SpongeBob prepared for the worst. He was expecting Sandy to say that even though that was sweet, she didn't like him and they were better off being friends. Or, worse, not friends at all.

Sandy continued just as SpongeBob expected. "I think it's a very good thing that y'all love me. And I wanted to say…"

But then he got something different…

"…that I love you, too, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob's heart jumped again in surprise, this time possibly good surprise. Was he hearing her right?

"You mean a lot to me, Spongey. I've wanted to say that for years, but I just was too scared."

SpongeBob was out of his depression that he thought would last for a very long time. A smile finally appeared on his face. But not for long…

"But…why did you start dating that sponge, SpongeSusie? It really broke my heart when I realized that."

SpongeBob was glad that Sandy loved him, but he had realized that he had a problem.

"It's time to be strong. Now, I need to figure out exactly who you're looking for in your life. Do you want me…or do you want SpongeSusie?"

He couldn't decide! Previously, he had the exact same decision to make. Only this time was much more intense. Even though SpongeSusie may apologize to SpongeBob later, it was a good idea to stick with someone you knew for a much longer time. The words lingered through his head. _Do you want me…or do you want SpongeSusie?_

Who will SpongeBob choose? SpongeSusie CheekPants or Sandy Cheeks?

Stay tuned…for the final chapter!


	12. SpongeBob's Decision

Chapter 11: SpongeBob's Decision

After what seemed like an eternity (even though it actually was only ten minutes), SpongeBob finally chose who he wanted to go with.

"Sandy, I've decided that I want you," SpongeBob finally told her.

The brown squirrel's heart rose after he said this, and they smiled. "Thanks, SpongeBob," said Sandy. Then they both hugged.

"So…does that mean you'll dance with me?" she asked.

"Of course!" replied SpongeBob.

They both happily walked to the middle of the room, where there were many more people, and started dancing. Sandy was right – she was a great dancer.

SpongeSusie was walking around with a broken heart, looking for anyone who still cared to dance with her. Then she saw SpongeBob and Sandy dancing. Although it was painful to see that her ex-boyfriend was dancing with someone else she hardly knew, she knew that she must apologize to him.

The couple was surprised to see the female sponge return, looking rather sad.

"SpongeBob, I'm sorry I got mad at you for liking another girl," SpongeSusie apologized. "I know I shouldn't have asked you if you liked Sally."

"It's **Sandy** ," corrected SpongeBob. "And besides, I'm glad she found out." Then his expression changed to concern. "But I'm sorry for leaving you behind, SpongeSusie."

"It's okay, SpongeBob. Sometimes you've got to move to other pastures. I'll still be your friend. But…" she started crying, "I don't think I'll ever fall in love again."

SpongeBob tried to cheer her up. "Nonsense!" he said in a happy mood. "You might even find love by looking behind you!"

He didn't think it would actually happen, of course, but SpongeSusie looked behind her to see another brown squirrel wearing a tuxedo and a cowboy hat."

"Howdy!" he said, in the exact same accent as Sandy.

Sandy introduced the newcomer to the group. "This is my twin brother, Randy Cheeks."

"Hi, Randy," greeted SpongeBob. "I'm SpongeBob, and this is SpongeSusie."

But SpongeSusie couldn't greet him. She was too busy looking at how handsome he looked. She had fallen in love with him!

"Uh…I think something's wrong with her," SpongeBob said to Sandy.

"Nonsense," happily replied Sandy. "What she just needs is a dance partner!"

"Dance partner?" replied Randy, and then he talked to SpongeSusie. "Why, I'll be your dance partner, if you want!"

SpongeSusie finally spoke, with a smile and a blush. "Of course!"

And then they started dancing, just in time for the announcer to say on the loudspeaker, "Hey, dancers! You know what it's time for? Slow-dancing!"

Everyone started slow-dancing. Well, **almost** everyone. SpongeSusie wasn't. She just froze there, nervous.

"What's wrong, SpongeSusie?" asked her dance partner. "Haven't you ever slow-danced?"

"No, sir, I haven't," replied SpongeSusie.

"Well, I'll show you how."

Randy showed SpongeSusie how to slow-dance, and they soon got the hang of it.

"Well, I guess everything worked out after al!" said SpongeBob to Sandy.

"It sure did!" she replied.

And before they knew it, SpongeBob and Sandy were kissing each other.

The end!

Hope you enjoyed my first Fanfiction! So, as you can see, SpongeBob went with Sandy at the end. And, yes, there will be a sequel!


End file.
